"Policeman" by Eva Simons
"Policeman" is a song by Surinamese-Dutch singer, songwriter, rapper and occasional actor Eva Simons featuring Jamaican dancehall DJ, singer, record producer & businessman Konshens. It was released on April 10, 2015, as the former's sixth non-album single. It is her biggest hit single to date. Lyrics Hey, mister policeman I don't want no trouble I just wanna drop my jiggelin' Down to the floor Hey, mister policeman Why you wanna holla at me? I just wanna drop my jiggelin' Down to the floor No arrest badman mind ya bizz (No arrest badman mind ya bizz) No arresta baddaman mind ya business Down to the floor (Bring 'em down) (Hey!) (Hey!) (Bring 'em down) (Hey!) (No arrest badman mind ya bizz) (Hey!) (No arresta baddaman mind ya business) Hey, mister policeman (Hey!) I don't want no trouble (Hey!) I just wanna drop my jiggelin' Down to the floor (Bring 'em down) Hey, mister policeman (Hey!) Why you wanna holla at me? I just wanna drop my jiggelin' Down to the floor No arrest badman mind ya bizz (Hey!) (No arrest badman mind ya bizz) No arresta baddaman mind ya business Down to the floor (Bring 'em down) (Hey!) (Hey!) (Hey!) (Bring 'em down) No arrest badman mind ya bizz (Yeah, yeah yo!) (Hey!) (No arrest badman mind ya bizz) No arresta baddaman mind ya business Down to the floor Hey, mister policeman Leave her alone Mek she whine mash up the town Look how she sexy, look how she round Give her the whining crown Her body illegal, her whining illegal Her style is so lethal, yeaaa She ain't a regular kind a gyal Ya! Yea! Yea! Hey, mister policeman (What?) (Hey!) I don't want no trouble (Hey!) I just wanna drop my jiggelin' Down to the floor (Bring 'em down) Hey, mister policeman (Hey!) Why you wanna holla at me? I just wanna drop my jiggelin' Down to the floor No arrest badman mind ya bizz (Hey!) (No arrest badman mind ya bizz) No arresta baddaman mind ya business Down to the floor (Bring 'em down) (Bring 'em down) No arrest badman mind ya bizz (No arrest badman mind ya bizz) No arresta baddaman mind ya business Down to the floor So I hit the road and end up in a yardy party Baby was moving like like a naughty shorty Need discipline, I need discipline Need to put me on a lockdown no visiting Bring 'em down yea Handcuffs maintain the connection This baton is a rod of correction Discipline, I need discipline Need to put her on a lockdown no visiting (Oh oh oh oh oh oh) (No arrest badman mind ya bizz) (Oh oh oh oh oh oh) (No arrest badman mind ya) (Bring them down) (Oh oh oh oh oh oh) (No arrest badman mind ya bizz) (No arrest badman mind ya) (Bring them down) Why It Rocks # This song helped propel Eva Simons's career and recognition outside of her home country The Netherlands. # Eva Simons combines rapping and singing really well in the song. # The production is really good thanks to the joint efforts of Konshens, Eva Simons and Sidney Samson. # The choreography in the music video is really awesome. # Eva Simons uses very little autotune in her song, only using it to create the distorted male voice that says "No arrest badman mind ya bizz" and "Bring them down". Bad Qualities # The music video is not suitable for epileptic seizure sufferers due to the large amounts of bright colours and rapidly flashing images used in the music video. Videos Category:2010s Category:Just Dance songs Category:Dance Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Electronic Category:Moombahton